Devil's Angel Book Four The Vengeful Mary
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Hell have no fury like a women scorned' Mary is no exception and her wrath threatens to tear apart everything Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon hold dear.- You must read The previous 'Devil's Angel' books first


**Hey !**

**Really sorry about the wait, it's been a long one I know but the internet stopped working, and really I wanted to come up with something good, which made me realise the reason I created the first one was to have it out with religion, and thus far I have had my go at God and Jesus, but I've left Mary out ! And we can't have that now can we ? Hehe hope you enjoy this!**

**Devil's Angel – Book 4**

The Vengeful Mary

**Name :** Devil's Angel – Book 4 The Vengeful Mary

**Author- **Lisi the slayer

**Genre –** Romance/Dark

**Summary-**

**'**Hell have no fury like a women scorned**' **Mary is no exception and her wrath threatens to tear apart everything Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon hold dear.**- You must read The previous 'Devil's Angel' books first , Devil's Angel, Devil's Angel The New Lord and Devil's Angel Clash of Paradises it's crucial !! **

Featuring! **Devil**Harry!( called **Damien **) and **Angel**Draco( called **Zephon **)! **Warnings –** Blood, gore, Violence, and definite Blasphemy.**If your easily offended or your religious, then this isn't for you.**

**Pairings -**

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Devil's Angel Book Four - The Vengeful Mary**

_Peace had ascended upon the lands,_

_The true rulers had finally reached their rightful seat in power,_

_And yet a deadly foe,_

_Made her appearance known_

" Can you believe it, I mean can you really believe all this ! That we're here !"

Damien smiled affectionately at Zephon.

" This, (Damien moved his hand casually over Hell) I can believe, it is you I cannot believe, I cannot believe that here beside me you sit, since that day I shall never be able to believe it."

Zephon felt an unusual tenderness warm his heart at Damien's unusually sincere and heartfelt words, for very few occasions arose when Damien, Son of the Devil could be remarked as tender.

" Then I shall have to convince you, convince you everyday of my life till you believe."

Zephon whispered huskily before leaning down for a kiss, Damien replied fiercely, Zephon could hear him actually growling against his lips, and with that heaved a silent sigh of relief, this was the Damien he knew, wild, dangerous and passionate. And as the burning flames caressed his bare chest, he wondered how an earth he could have been unwilling to such a fate ! And even harder still, he wondered what had held him loyal to his old life for so long, for he was certain he had never been so happy now he was Raven then when he had been White.

" Your Highness,"

Mary flicked back her long white straggly hair, and narrowed her almost black eyes at the Angel who knelt before her, shaking.

" Tell me what news you have, pray tell what is so important that you feel it necessary to meet my very person !"

Her voice was cold, icy and superior. Her future had been irrevocably alerted, both her God and Son were now destroyed, their very souls ceased to exist and she had been left alone. To add insult to injury that filthily animalistic monstrosity Damien, with his brainwashed Pet had taken over her rightful Kingdom, as Mary Mother of God she had a right to this place. She after all, not taken the pains and sufferings of child birth and being a mother for nothing. She had spent lifetimes weaving her manipulations into God and they were not about to all go to waste.

" You said to inform you as soon as things stabilized, your Highness."

Mary nodded reluctantly,

" That I did. I'm I to assume that it is the case ?"

The Angel nodded, it's trembling making speaking difficult, though unfortunately for him time had not made Mary patient, if anything it had the opposite effect, and as many unfortunate Angels had found out, she had the most violent temper. Secretly a few select Angels, upon watching the devotion and love shown to Zephon by Damien, couldn't help but secretly wish that they had chosen their alliances differently.

" Then we may proceed. Heaven has been in the wrong hands for far too long, I will not stand for it any longer. Now leave me"

The Angel fled before he could aggravate Mary further, leaving the old women alone to plot.

" Damien ?"

Damien planted a kiss onto Zephon's temple and then sighed.

" What is it Pet ?"

" It's about Mary.."

Damien immediately stiffened, and a low growl escaped his pale lips.

" You really know how to ruin the mood don't you Zephon ! Fine what about that Mary."

Damien practically spat out her name, his hatred for the closest thing to God still living evident.

" Don't you think we should have someone watch her ? I mean she's no saint and after everything you've done-"

Damien interrupted,and gave Zephon a hard look.

" Everything we've done, Zephon. Everything we have done, and no I suspect she's not the happiest Old Wretch around but that's not my concern, and it shouldn't be yours."

Zephon sighed, sometimes Damien's arrogance and plain underestimation of all things Godly were in his belief, a great hindrance to them. He had experienced first hand that Mary was not just some old Wretch. She was wise in her years and deadly ruthless.

" You underestimate her Damien, I know what she can be like."

Zephon winced quietly as Damien's whole body stiffened and suddenly there was an almighty upsurge of flame.

" What did she do to you ? Tell me Zephon so I may fly to heaven it's self and twist her worn face clean from her neck."

Zephon shook his head, his long pale blonde hair swung over his shoulders like a protective curtain, and at times like these Damien sometimes found it hard to remember that this was the Angel before him who had killed God himself.

" Let's just say that our relationship wasn't as secret as you thought Damien, she saw you leave one night. She worked out almost immediately what had gone on and she was adamant that she was going to tell Gabriel and even worse God...

I had to do everything for her Damien-" Zephon let out a bitter laugh, it sent a chill through Damien. " She might as well fixed a collar to my neck for the strength of the leash she had on me ! I was enslaved, before them all and they all just meekly assumed I was doing my duty, trying to appease God and my Highness... Don't think my father was ever so proud of me as he was then..."

Damien growled, and the heat of the nearby fires increased so much, that cries from protesting Angels soon echoed through the echoey confines of hell and with considerable effort, Damien reigned in his temper.

" We'll have someone check her out alright !"

Zephon looked at Damien seriously then, the amount of violence in Damien's tone making him on edge.

" Be careful, she's not just some dotty old women she's more slippery than ice."

Damien just rolled his eyes and pulled Zephon into his embrace, his emerald eyes exploding into emerald fire pools behind his eyelids, as his heart already began to race at the thought of violence awaiting him. Zephon's warning was completely ignored...

Mary smiled, it had taken considerable time to come up with a substantial threat, after all Damien and Zephon jointly ruled the lands of Heaven and Hell, and there was no God to back her up, with their position it was not easy to come up with something that would definitely grasp their attention, but as her nimble fingers played with a syringe she held, filled with a lilac cloudy substance, she knew she had found one, for everyone in every situation has a weak spot, the weak spots were just more apparent in other cases.

A small flutter of wings signaled to her that her plan was about to put into motion. Zephon's old best friend Alexandra landed beside Mary, she felt her insides squirm as she knew what she'd be called upon to do, she'd have to kill her best friend, at the very least ruin his life, and yet despite her heartbreak one look from those cold black eyes had her so bound she felt like she was covered in black tape, she could feel her freewill seeping away and as Mary's eyes flashed in victory, she was all too aware of it.

" Zephon and I need a little chat."

The Alexandra hesitated for a second, her heart pounding furiously against her chest as she wrestled with her conscience.

" What are you waiting for ? Go call out the others!"

Mary screeched, and the brief turmoil in the Alexandra was settled as she took flight. Mary looked at the retreating Angel coldly, she had her right where she wanted her. She had her completely under her thrall...

A blast of white light invaded Damien and Zephon's refuge, but what Damien saw as he woke rasped the air out of his lungs. Zephon was chained to the floor, his glorious body captivated by chains that bound him still, and hovering over that porcelain chest was a deadly syringe.

" Awaken have we? Sorry clumsy me, I'm rather afraid you took a hard hit to the head."

Mary informed mock-sweetly.

Damien leapt to his feet and in one second had the blade of his knife against the old women's neck, though instead of looking scared Mary laughed at him, a dark amusement was glittering in her eyes, and she moved the syringe closer to Zephon's chest, who let out a whine and tried to uselessly move out of the syringe's way.

" Ah- you kill me Damien and your little Angel ain't gonna be an Angel anymore, you know as well as I the consequences of such a formula I hold in my hand."

Damien growled in response, the fire of hell quickly turning into an inferno. He knew full well what that lilac mixture did, administered to an Angel or a Devil once, rendered them mortal and they were forced to live another life-time. Forced to know of what lay beyond, the luxuries that had been at their fingertips, and now the hardships that awaited them all over again. It had happened to them both already, in fact the day Zephon had come to the Church was the day after his life time as Draco, and Damien's life time as Harry had finally come to an end. In such cases they had been free, free to wander uselessly on Earth or return home, that was the first time. The second time was deadly, worse than deadly it sent the person's soul to limbo, the victim forever forced to live eternity without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Frozen inside. Numb...

Damien began to lower his sword when Zephon's voice stopped him.

" No! You can't! You have to kill her, you can't let her win! She'll make everyone's life here in Hell and Heaven unbearable, including ours! You have to do this!"

For the first time, in what Damien expected his life, tears stung his eyes but the hard emerald gems blinked them away.

" I won't do that to you Zephon, I WON'T sell your soul away !"

Mary laughed as Damien let his sword clatter to the floor.

" FOOL!"

She cackled and brought the syringe crashing down, when she felt a sword tear through her chest and rib her heart tissue. She rasped in shock and looked down.

" A-A-Alexandra?"

She gasped.

Alexandra had been there the entire time, she had seen the pain in Damien's eyes and in that second she knew what it would take. She hadn't waited till Damien dropped his sword, she had slung her own from her back sword pack and leapt over Zephon just as the syringe came crashing down.

She looked deep into Mary's black eyes, she could see the life drain out of them, and with a ruthless battle cry she tugged the sword out of Mary's chest before plunging in deeper, Mary almost fell back, life was coming out of her in waves, the drain quick and deadly, her vision blurred but with her last strength rasped out to Alexandra.

" See you in limbo..."

Before she let out a final ancient breath and fell back into Damien's flames.

Alexandra's shaking fingers pulled at the syringe and eventually yanked it out, but as she had already known all the liquid had entered her blood stream, and slowly, her blue eyes began to turn lilac. Wheezing she pushed her self off Zephon and collapsed to the floor beside him.

" ALEX ! ALEX NO!!"

Zephon yelled, trashing as much as Mary's chains would allow him, without a word Damien picked up his sword and brought it slamming down upon the chains, breaking them in one go. Zephon hastily untangled himself and ran to his best friend's side, cradling her off the warm reddish brown stone and resting her head on his shoulder.

" Why?... Alex why?"

Zephon whimpered, his voice breaking as he tenderly moved his fingers through her bright red hair.

" It's cold... Zephon! It's so cold!"

Alexandra whined, her eyes now had a complete faint lilac covering, and her lips softly turned a delicate shade of blue. Zephon shook his head, flicking away the blonde hairs that had got plastered to his forehead because of the heat.

" It's not Alex, Alex it's scorching in here! Oh please..."

Alexandra lifted a shaking hand, all the colour had drained out of her, her eyes becoming more lilac every second and Damien could only kneel before her in resignation, whilst Zephon's shoulders shook and quivered.

" I need you to do this for me Zephon, I don't want to live like this! I don't want to feel empty and cold, When I go, when my soul goes you have to promise me, promise me your let me go with it."

" I will I promise... Alex? ALEX!"

Alexandra just stared wide-eyed at him, her eyes now fully lilac and her whole body was colder than ice, her eyes just blinked at him. Empty, soulless. Zephon kissed her lightly on the forehead, and as he felt her begin to move from his embrace he quickly grasped Damien's sword.

" I'm sorry Alex.."

He whispered into her hair as he ended her misery...

(Few months later)

" It's perfect, Damien thank you. Alex would have loved it."

Zephon whispered to Damien, looking at the fire sculpture of a female Angel. Damien put a comforting hand on Zephon's shoulder.

" We'll make it through this Zephon, Alexandra was an incredible person, she's succeeded where I failed-"

Zephon shook his head, and turned to face Damien, eyes falling from his watery sliver pools.

" You didn't fail Damien, you just loved me too much. Alexandra was trapped Damien, trapped by Mary as I was. She knew she'd never get free of her. You didn't fail, It was just something Alexandra had to do."

Damien cradled Zephon's cheek.

" Thank you..."

_Conquering all odds,_

_Defeating all odds,_

_Never was there braver warriors,_

_The Devil's son and his Angel._

** THE END !**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I will anxiously await your views and opinions. This is most likely the last installment, as I feel there can be too much of a good thing and I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of the series. Hope you've enjoyed it, if God does exist I've probably signed my own Hell warrant writing this series so I hope it's been worth it !**

**Thanks again!**

**Lisi the slayer**


End file.
